Everything's Okay in the End
by Eve Gryffindor
Summary: Kel and Cleon are more in love than ever! But what's this? A letter from Kennan? Cleon must marry Kathryn the heiress in TWO MONTHS?! What's going to happen to Kel and Cleon's relationship? LAST CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Bad News

~*~*~*~*Everything's Okay in the End*~*~*~*~ By Eve Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to She-Whom-We-Worship, a.k.a. Tamora Pierce, except for Kathryn the heiress, Fae, and Kathryn's mother Danelle, they're mine.  
  
A/N: this story is going to change POVs. At the moment, it's in Cleon's POV, but is will jump to Kel's, Kathryn's, even Neal's. So, bare with me! Also, I LOVE Cleon! And although he's got to marry the heiress I'm not gonna make her a bitch like most fics. You'll find out why later. ;) oh, and YES I have read LK and I know this doesn't happen, but this is what SHOULD have happened!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue: Kel and co. are at the Palace for Midwinter and Cleon has recently received note from his mother that he is to be at Kennan in two months for his wedding. Our story starts when Cleon is telling Kel the bad news.  
  
  
  
Cleon read the letter for the twelfth time. It was too soon! Wasn't it? Kathryn was barely seventeen years old, not even done with her schooling; surly the wedding couldn't be in /two/ months! Cleon sighed. He had to tell Kel. . .she deserved to know, as much as it was going to hurt them both. /Damnit!/ Cleon thought furiously. He had not seen this Kathryn-the heiress- since he was a young boy. How old had he been? Ten? Eleven at the most? He barely remembered her name, let alone what she was like. Then again, surely a decade would change a person.  
  
Cleon sighed again and left the room in search of Kel. He found her on the practice courts, swinging her glaive elegantly; not missing a beat of the elaborate pattern dance. /She's magnificent. . / Cleon thought sadly. Then suddenly he was angry. /It's all his fault!/ Cleon thought grimly back to the untimely death of his father. Had his father not gotten drunk that night and tried to ride home on a wild horse, Cleon wouldn't have been standing here now, about to tell the woman he loved with all his heart that he had to marry someone else. Had his father not made bad decisions, he would be alive, Kennan would not be in tremendous debt, and Cleon would be free to marry Kel. When she was ready of course. Who was he kidding-when /he/ was ready! Cleon had only been a knight for barely three years. He'd been up north, battling with Scanrans and teaching local boys how to defend themselves. He was hardly ready to settle down and have a family.  
  
He watched Kel for a few moments longer until he realized she was waving to him. "Cleon!" she called smiling. She ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back, never wanting to let go, never it to end. He kissed her warmly, one that she returned just as warmly. (The practice courts had emptied out quite some time ago.) Finally they came up for air. Kel was smiling beautifully, and panting a little. Cleon cupped her cheek in one of his wonderfully large hands. There was something in his eyes that told her this was important. "Something on your mind?" she asked him.  
  
Cleon nodded gravely. He cleared his suddenly dry throat. "I got a letter from Mother today," he said.  
  
"Oh?" Kel breathed.  
  
Cleon continued, "I'm expected at Kennan in no more than two months. For my. . ." he trailed off, not able to say it. He didn't have to. Kel nodded, understanding. Her vision blurred. Was she crying? She wasn't sure until Cleon kissed away a tear that silently streamed down her face. Kel bit her lips together, for she knew there was nothing to say. What could be done? Cleon's family needed the money that this marriage would produce- desperately. She didn't realize until later that night that Cleon hugged her tightly to his chest and she cried steadily. Nor did she notice, that he too, was crying.  
  
A/N: yes, okay I know.not very Kel-ish or Cleon-ish, but it's MY story! :P anyway, that's the first chapter. I appreciate ratings! Plus I want at LEAST 5-10 before I put up the next chapter. And I know that chapter is pretty short but. . .meh. . .oh well. Get over it! Hehe. Oh, and if you feel the need to flame me go ahead, but all it's gonna do is make me laugh..and you'd be wasting your time. 


	2. Preperations

GAH!!!! I AM SOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I posted the WRONG chapter! Same story, but wrong chapter! *bangs head on the wall* *feels very stupid* well, since some of you have already read the third chapter I'll go ahead and post it tonight too. . .*still feels very stupid* You will meet Kathryn and get some back ground info in this chapter. *can't get over how stupid she was* anyway, here it is.  
  
The Entirely Pointless Disclaimer: *robotic voice* They aren't mine. They aren't mine. They aren't mine.  
  
A/N: I'm back! Mwahahahaha! *ahem* yeah, this chapter will be longer. We meet Kathryn and her friend Fae (oh, and if y'all read the review by "Twinny" she said "an heiress named Kathryn, eh?" that's because she knows me, and my real name is Kathryn. When I came up with the character I had a Name-Brain-Fart so I just used Kathryn!) anyhow, enjoy it. And I do rather appreciate ratings!  
  
  
  
"What's she like?" Nealan of Queenscove-called so only by his least favorite aunt. Anyone with a liking for the shape their nose was in, called him Neal-asked Cleon later that week.  
  
"I don't remember. Last I saw her I was ten, and she was six. That was at my father's funeral. Five years later my mother writes me, saying that Kennan is doing so poorly without Father's old income, that she had to arrange my marriage with Kathryn of Jagged Rock-a fief not far from ours. Kathryn's mother and mine were friends when they were growing up and Jagged Rock is over flowing with money." Cleon sighed. "Mother wrote last week that the ceremony will be in two months, but she wants Kathryn and me to be 'acquainted' first. She'll be arriving here at the end of Midwinter." Cleon sighed again, thinking of Kel. He hadn't told her that Kathryn was coming to the palace. He couldn't bring himself to after she had broken down so easily just for finding out that the wedding was in two months. But he knew he had to tell her. Soon. She would be hurt as it is, knowing that he had kept it from her. He would just have to make sure she was well out of range of her glaive when he told her. . .  
  
%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%  
  
Seventeen-year-old Kathryn of Jagged Rock paced her room nervously. The carriage that was taking her to Corus to meet her future husband would be here any minute. She was of average height with light brown, curly hair and dark blue eyes. Her maid, and best friend, Fae, grinned at her.  
  
"You're about to wear a hole in that poor floor, you know," Fae joked with another fox-like grin at her friend. They were more like sisters, really. She had straight red hair. Her green eyes flashed mischievously.  
  
Kathryn glared at her companion. "I'm nervous," she said flatly.  
  
"Oh I couldn't tell!" Fae said sarcastically. "I'm sure the people downstairs can't tell either." Kathryn continued to glare at Fae, who was absolutely enjoying herself. She and Kathryn had already packed more clothes and other necessities. Fae would accompany Kathryn on her journey into the city to meet Cleon of Kennan-her husband-to-be. Kathryn was horrified. She was so young! Fae actually had to agree. Kathryn had just returned home from the convent, and even if she normally would be going to court anyway to find a husband, that could take quite some time. Kathryn already had someone. And they'd be married in two months. What terrified Kathryn the most is that she hadn't seen this boy-or man rather-since she was six! Further more, both girls wanted to join the Queen's Ladies. Actually, Fae wanted to join the Queen's Riders, but Kathryn wasn't a good enough fighter for that and they didn't want to split up.  
  
They both jumped when they heard horses and a carriage outside. "Come on girls!" Kathryn's mother, Danelle, called from downstairs. Fae was still grinning at Kathryn as she mock-bowed her friend and mistress out of the room. "It'll be fine, sweetling," Danelle cooed as she and Fae walked outside. She pulled Fae aside "Watch over her, Fae. And yourself. You're like a daughter to me to, you know. Don't get into any trouble!" She tweaked Fae's nose and scooted her out of the house.  
  
Fae's mother had died giving birth to her and her father had died soon there after. Fae had been raised by Kathryn's family as much like a noble as possible, but it was hard when she wasn't legally adopted and no proof of noble blood except for Danelle's word. Danelle had wanted to send Fae to the convent with Kathryn as another student, not a personal maid, but that was not possible.  
  
"I'll see you girls in two months!" Danelle called as the carriage pulled out.  
  
%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%  
  
"She's coming /here?/" Kel asked Cleon, stunned.  
  
He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Kel, but you were just so upset.I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sure it probably hurt worse this way, but-" He was cut off.  
  
A young page stuck his head in the door. He looked nervous. "Sir Keladry?" he asked timidly. "Urm. . .Baroness Ilane wants to see you. . ."  
  
"Very well, I'm on my way." She turned back to Cleon and was about to say something when she saw the page was still in the doorway. "You can go now, page," she said sharply. He jumped and hurried down the corridor. She turned back to Cleon, smiling weakly. "We'll talk later," she promised. She kissed him quickly and left the room before he could say anything.  
  
"Kel!" Ilane of Mindelan jumped up and hugged her knight daughter as she entered the room. "Kel, sweet, I assume you know of the ball at the end of the tomorrow night?"  
  
Kel nodded. Of course she knew! Everyone in Corus knew! She waited a moment, wondering where her mother was going with this.  
  
"Well. . .I thought that. . .well, it would be nice if you wore a dress to one of these things for once." Ilane continued.  
  
Kel frowned slightly. "Alright. . ."  
  
Ilane smiled. "Oh good! I'm sure Lalasa can make you a beautiful one tonight!"  
  
"Mama, is there a particular reason why you want me to wear a dress? You never seemed to care before."  
  
"Oh, well, I just thought it'd be nice, that's all." Ilane smiled again. "Come on, Lalasa's shop is still open, I'm sure!"  
  
Kel was dragged away by her mother, messured by Lalasa, prodded by many fingers, and poked by countless pins (because she kept squirming). After several hours (most of which were during when Lalasa's shop should have been closed) Kel carefully climbed out of the pinned up dress so Lalasa could sew it together. It was scarlet velvet, with quite a lower neckline than Kel requested. (A/N:hehehe. . .I made it red because I was listening to the song "Lady in Red" at the time in which I wrote this part) The sleeves were long and wide so they flowed when she moved. Despite the low neck, Kel had to admit, she looked forward to wearing this tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%\%  
  
Kathryn and Fae walked through the palace, following the servants with their bags, to their rooms. Kathryn's fingers were trembling. The servants unpacked their things and prepared a hot bath for them both before bed.  
  
Fae sighed as she sank into her bath. "This is /exactly/ what I needed after all that riding." She said quietly. "Are you ready?" she asked Kathryn through the partition that separated their tubs.  
  
"Hm? Oh. . .you mean about meeting Sir Cleon." Kathryn thought for a moment and said, "As ready as I can be." She closed her eyes. "Fae?"  
  
"Um-hum?" Fae sounded as if she was about to fall asleep in the tub.  
  
"What dress do you want to wear at the ball tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you mean? The ball's are for nobles. They don't let personal maids come."  
  
Kathryn gave a skeptical look at the outline of Fae through the partition, even though she knew Fae couldn't see. "But you /are/ noble."  
  
"First of all, don't look at me like that," Fae scolded her young friend. She always did seem to know exactly what Kathryn was thinking and doing. "And secondly, I'm not a noble anymore. I stopped being noble when my family died."  
  
Kathryn was about to voice her opinions about the fairness of Fae's education, but Fae cut her off. "I know enough. I'm perfectly happy not being a noble. I feel sorry for them-er, I mean. . .you know what I mean. I don't even /like/ balls. They look extremely dull. Don't worry about it, sweetling." Fae climbed out of the bath and began to dry and dress. "Besides, I have some mending to do. And I'd like to explore when I won't run into anybody. The ball will be a perfect time to do that."  
  
Kathryn had also climbed out of the tub and was dressing as well. "Fine," she gave in. Fae was going to her room next to Kathryn's. (They were connected) "Good night, Fae," Kathryn called sleepily.  
  
"G'night, youngling,"  
  
"Hey!" Kathryn said indignantly. "I'm seventeen! And what's more, you're only two years older than me! You can't call me 'youngling'!"  
  
Fae grinned and squinched up her nose at her friend. "Alright. Good night!" she called through the closed door.  
  
  
  
The next day. . ..  
  
  
  
Kel stood in front of the big mirror in Lalasa's shop. /By the gods/. . . she thought to herself. The dress was perfect-as would be anything made by Lalasa. Ilane and Lalasa stood by smiling. Kel looked herself up and down in the mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kel," Ilane said quietly. Lalasa and her friend Tian, who had walked in with more material, nodded in agreement.  
  
Kel ran her fingers through her hair, which was now down to her shoulders. (She had just never gotten a chance to trim it) "I can help you with that my lady," Lalasa told her. She rushed up and tied Kel's hair up out of her face. Kel wasn't exactly sure what she had done, but it looked good for all the little time spent on it.  
  
Kel turned around and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Lalasa," she whispered. Kel and Ilane left the shop and rode back to the palace. Kel was happy that none of her other friends had seen her on her way back; she wanted to surprise them all at the ball. (A/N: doesn't 'ball' seem very Cinderella to y'all? Kinda bugs me. . .oh well)  
  
Fae brushed Kathryn's hair, as Kathryn got more and more nervous. In a few hours she'd be meeting the man she was intended to marry. A man she hadn't seen for eleven years. "Keep still!" Fae ordered. "Do you /want/ me to rip a chunk of your hair out? Stop fidgeting!"  
  
Kathryn glared at her friend in the mirror. Fae didn't notice, or if she did she ignored it, and continued to fix Kathryn's long, thick brown hair. Kathryn sighed. "I hate my hair," she muttered, and winced as Fae hit a hidden knot with the brush.  
  
"Why?" Fae asked shocked. "I /adore/ you're hair! I wish I had curly hair like you."  
  
Kathryn snorted. "Everyone with curly hair wants it to be straight, and everyone with straight hair wants it to be curly. Actually, it's not really the curliness I mind so much, it's the color. Brown hair is so dull. I would gladly trade for yours," Kathryn glanced at Fae's cherry red locks and sighed again.  
  
Fae just shook her head and finished dressing Kathryn's hair.  
  
  
  
A/N: and that's chapter 2! The next one is the Ball. Hope you liked it! Pretty please with sugar on top, review! They make me happy. . .even flames. . ./they/ make me laugh! Teeheehee. And since I accidentally posted the 3rd chapter already, I'm gonna post it again, IN THE RIGHT PLACE. *sigh* anyway, it's up now. 


	3. Ball

***********This Chapter has been edited!!! Not a big thing, but you may wanna skim over the ball another time if you've already read it! It has been requested that Kathryn have someone, so yeah, I changed that a bit. Anyway, just skim over if you want. No big deal if you don't but it may make more since later*************  
  
A/N: *is still banging her head on the wall* okay, I posted this chapter as chapter 2 by mistake earlier. This is really chapter THREE. Some people may have read it, but it may make a bit more since now. And I'm ending it in a different place so. . .yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: jeeze you guys, you really think I could come up with these cool people on my own?! *shakes head* no. only Kathryn and Fae are mine. So considering the large amount of characters in this story and only two of them are mine? Yeah, I have a while before I'm on the same writing level as Tammy *bows deeply* and thinking up spiffy characters like she does. So yeah, leave me alone with the whole court thing. Suing me would only waste perfectly nice peoples time, so just don't. just read the story!!!  
  
Kel walked through the crowded room looking for her friends. She saw them standing in the back of the room in their group of knights: Neal, Cleon, Faleron, his cousin Merric, Seaver, and the newly made knight, Owen. She strode towards them. "Hullo!" she said smiling. Their conversation stopped as everyone stared at her, open mouthed. She grinned wickedly at them and asked, "What? Never seen a woman wear a dress before?" They all blushed and looked away except for Neal. He seemed to be in shock. "Neal!" She tweaked his nose, bringing him to his senses. "Nealan of Queenscove," she said sternly, hands on her hips, "you have seen me in a dress before!"  
  
"Well, you were a kid! None of this!" He waved absently at her chest making her blush furiously.  
  
Cleon growled, "And why are looking there, Queenscove?"  
  
"I'm not! I swear!" Neal stuttered, taking a step back from the scowling Cleon. Kel covered a smile with her hand and patted Cleon's arm. The conversation slipped back to what they were discussing before Kel arrived.  
  
* * *  
  
In her rooms, waiting with Fae, Kathryn paced nervously. She was wearing a forest green silk dress that looked like liquid when she moved. She had emerald bobs in her earlobes and an emerald necklace hanging low to mask the incredibly low neckline of the dress. Her brown curls were pinned up on top of her head in an elegant knot that took Fae an hour and a half, and would take longer to take down. She had on a dab of facepaint-"You don't need it! You're already pretty." Fae had insisted. Back and fourth she walked while Fae sat on the bed, sewing up a rather large hole in a pair of breeches. "Is it your goal in life to work a hole into every room you wait in?" she teased Kathryn.  
  
This was a mistake. Kathryn's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh I see," she hissed. "You think it's easy to just walk up to a man you haven't seen in over a decade and say 'Oh, hello. I'm your betrothed. We're going to be married in two months.' do you?"  
  
Fae sighed. "Well I'm sorry, but I would think that you'd try to make this as easy as possible! If you worry yourself sick, it's going to be harder! Relax. Besides, you have to do it soon. They're probably ready now." Fae set the breeches aside. "Do you want me to walk down there with you?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. She tried a smile. "Thanks but.I should do this myself." She was about to walk through the door when she turned around and hugged her best friend. "Wish me luck," she whispered.  
  
"Good luck!" Fae called as Kathryn ran down the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Kathryn of Jagged Rock!" the herald announced. If Kathryn was nervous out of her mind you couldn't tell it as she strode down the entry stairs and curtsied to the monarchs. King Jonathan, though now in his forties, was still considered the most handsome man in Tortall. His sapphire blue eyes smiled as he nodded to Kathryn. And no one could replace Queen Thayet as most beautiful woman, though from the looks Kathryn was getting from the other ladies there, she might give Thayet a run for her money.  
  
Kathryn turned searching for someone she didn't have a clue as to what he looked like. She stopped a young man in a uniform with a tray of drinks. "Excuse me," she said, grabbing his arm softly, "can you direct me to Sir Cleon of Kennan by chance?"  
  
The young man nodded to a small group of people consisting of mostly knights and a tall woman at the back of the room. She thanked the boy and headed in their direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel watched the woman turn around from the king and queen and search the room. She stopped a passing squire to ask him something. He looked in Kel and her friends' direction. The woman-Kathryn of Jagged Rock-said something else to the squire and began to walk towards them. So this is her, Kel thought grimly. This is the girl Cleon has to marry. She turned away, not bearing to look at her.  
  
* * *  
  
As Kathryn made her way to the back of the room she looked at the group, trying to figure out who was Cleon. She remembered he was a red head, so they ruled out all but two. But it had been too long ago. And even if she did remember what he looked like when he was ten, wouldn't he have changed at twenty-one?  
  
She reached the group of knights and curtsied. The tall woman had her back to her. She was very tall Kathryn realized. Nearly six feet. Kathryn usually felt tall around Fae, for all that she was two years older, she was also about two inches shorter. Now Kathryn's five feet, four inches didn't seem like something to brag about.  
  
All of the knights bowed and one of them hit the tall woman in the middle of her back. Kathryn was shocked. She was surly glad she knew this one wasn't Cleon. How dare that man strike a lady? She was about to say so when the woman whirled around and knocked the man, hard, on the head. "Don't hit me, Owen!" she snapped. "I would think you'd know better! Or has becoming a knight, with the rest of us gone to your head? Or we can always go to the practice courts before the night is over?" she offered the knight, smiling sweetly.  
  
Kathryn gaped at her. A handsome man with brown hair and green eyes grinned at her. "I guess no one told you, this is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." He motioned to the tall woman who had just challenged the chubby knight. Kathryn gulped. She had heard stories of the Lady Knight. Both of them. She wasn't sure weather or not to curtsy, so she nodded deeply instead. Lady Keladry nodded quickly in reply. Her face was unreadable. The handsome knight cleared his throat, "I am Sir Nealan of Queenscove, but please call me Neal." He kissed Kathryn's hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked as the band started up.  
  
Kathryn curtsied once more, taking Neal's arm. "I would be honored, Sir Neal," they grinned.  
  
One of the knights called after them, "Don't let Yuki catch you flirting Neal!" to which he blushed. On the dance floor Kathryn saw one of the two redheads and Lady Keladry dancing. He was a giant. Six feet and three inches tall, he towered over even Lady Keladry. From the way they looked at each other, they looked to be in love. Kathryn did hope that this wasn't Cleon. How awful would it be to ruin a relationship between people who loved each other for someone you barely knew? Kathryn would hate to be that person. If only to confirm her thoughts on love, they kissed quickly and looked around, hoping no one saw.  
  
The dance was ending and Sir Neal was leading Kathryn back to his friends. The large redhead and Lady Keladry were also coming back. The knights began talking about weaponry and tactics, leaving Kathryn feeling foolish. No one directly talked to or addressed Cleon so she was still unsure as to who he was. She was too shy to come right out and ask.  
  
The large redhead and Lady Keladry danced several times when talk got too boring for them. A lovely woman from the Yamani Islands and Sir Neal spent a great deal of the night together, and Kathryn danced when any noble asked. She was asked several times by one of the knights, Faleron of King's Reach. A handsome man, he was very nice and seemed interested in the things Kathryn talked about. She was more than happy to agree when he asked her dance.  
  
Several hours later, after many nobles had already left, Kathryn excused herself back to her rooms. Lady Keladry also bid her friends goodnight and followed Kathryn out of the ballroom.  
  
"Are you nervous about your wedding to Cleon?" Keladry asked Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn smiled. "I'm scared witless," she said with all seriousness. She still couldn't read anything behind Lady Keladry's stone face. Kathryn was about to admit to Lady Keladry that even after tonight she was still unsure as to who Cleon even was, until Keladry interrupted before she began, "I go down this hallway," she pointed the right. "Good night Lady Kathryn," she said.  
  
"Good night Lady Keladry," Kathryn replied.  
  
"It's Kel," she said. "Everyone calls me Kel." She nodded to Kathryn and strode down the corridor on the right.  
  
When Kel reached her rooms she didn't even take off her dress. She just fell onto the bed staring at her ceiling. 


	4. Riding

Disclaimer: *rubs temples* get it through your unnaturally thick heads, the only characters that are mine are Kathryn and Fae! So get those lawyer's outta here!!!  
  
A/N: this is gonna be a LONG chapter! But I think it's a real good one. I'm quite proud of this chapter. *grin* it will most likely take much longer to get the next one up. I dunno when I'll get a lot of time to write, or post or any of that good stuff. So yeah. Enjoy! Ta!  
  
Kathryn burst into her rooms. Fae was sewing a blouse when she looked up. "How'd it go? Does he seem nice?"  
  
Kathryn had a disgusted look on her face. "I'm not even sure which one is Cleon!" She looked near to tears.  
  
Fae set the blouse aside and hugged her younger friend. "It's alright. He'll make himself known. Come on, let's take down your hair."  
  
* * *  
  
"She was nice," Neal commented to Cleon. Very few people were still in the ballroom.  
  
"I guess," Cleon said.  
  
"Well, maybe you'd believe me if you had talked to her tonight."  
  
Cleon glared at his friend. "But it's much easier for me to hate her when I /don't/ know her. And /don't/ talk to her."  
  
"Why do you want to hate her?" Neal asked.  
  
"Neal, you know perfectly well why." Neal put on a face of an ignorant child. Cleon sighed. "You're going to make me say it out loud, aren't you?"  
  
Neal grinned.  
  
"I want to hate her because I don't want to marry her. I want to be with. . .I want to be with Kel. . ." he mumbled.  
  
Neal was still grinning. "There now, that wasn't so hard to admit, was it? And it's not as though it's a secret. At least not with us." He meant their friends they spent the evening with. Neal broke out into a full smile. "Come on Cleon, get to know her. You don't have to fall in love with her, but since you /have/ to marry her, wouldn't you rather be married to someone you liked, if not loved? Being married to someone you hate is just going to make it worse." Cleon didn't say anything, just stared at the table, clenching and unclenching his jaw. "Why don't you go for a ride with her tonight? It's not too late." Cleon gave a small nod and stood up, heading for the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"How can you not know who he is?" Fae was finding the situation very funny. She and Kathryn had managed to get her hair down fairly quickly, but it was now not only curly, but also frizzy. And even with frizz /and/ curls, her hair cascaded down past her waist. They each had a brush and had assigned parts of Kathryn's head to each other to brush.  
  
"Okay, Cleon has red hair, I remember that much. But there were /two/ red heads there and neither one of them were introduced as Cleon or not as him."  
  
"Which one talked to you the most?" Fae was trying not to giggle.  
  
"Neither. One of them was always dancing with Kel-"  
  
"Whose Kel?"  
  
"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," Kathryn told her friend. She winced as she brushed through a knot. "She seems. . .nice I suppose. The two of them, Kel and the red head that is, seem to be in love. Anyway, and the other redhead was always speaking to someone else. I was never really entered into the conversation, but it's just as well-I didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Fae set her brush to go answer it.  
  
"Hello," said a deep voice. "I'm Cleon of Kennan. . .I'm. . .urm. . ."  
  
Fae smiled. "You're here to see Kathryn?" she finished for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come in, please," Fae opened the door. Kathryn's heart started to beat faster. She was about to see him, and know who he was. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw who it was in the mirror. She dropped her brush in shock. It was the one that was in love with Kel.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock on Kel's door. She had just been about to fall asleep too. She still hadn't taken her dress off. She sighed and got up to admit who disturbed her. It was Neal. She smiled weakly and opened the door to let him in. "Hullo," she said.  
  
"Okay, Kel, before you strangle me, I just want to tell you that I believe I did the right thing." Neal said in a rush, coming into her room and sinking into one of her chairs. Kel didn't have a clue as to what he meant.  
  
"Well, if you think I'll strangle you for it, I think you should tell me," she said evenly.  
  
Neal took a deep breath. "I told Cleon to go get to know Kathryn. Go riding with her. I told him it would be better if he married a girl he liked, even if he couldn't love her." He turned crimson on the word "love" and looked away.  
  
Kel stared at her friend. She had known for some time that he knew, or at the very least suspected that she and Cleon were having an affaire. Though she wasn't sure weather or not he knew they had never slept together. But it never entered her mind that he might try to convince Cleon to move on.  
  
"Kel. . ." he said nervously, seeing her clench her fists. "Kel it really is for the best. Think about it. You want Cleon to be as happy as possible, don't you?" Kel nodded stiffly. "Well, his happiest would be with. . .would be with you," he stuttered. "But since he can't, don't you want his marriage to be one that he'll enjoy? Even if he doesn't fall in love with her-" he was cut off.  
  
"Please leave, Neal." Kel said sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave. Please. I'm not in a good mood right now. Especially now. Especially not with you. So, please, just leave. I want to be alone for a while, alright?" Kel didn't look at him, but she could see him nod and stand.  
  
"I understand. Kel, I'm sorry, but this is how is needs to be."  
  
Kel nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She felt Neal hug her and heard him leave, but she couldn't see a thing. She lied down on her bed again, this time crying silently. (A/N yes, yes, yes, I know I'm making Kel very un-Kel-ish but as I've said before IT'S MY STORY!!)  
  
* * *  
  
Fae jumped and started at Kathryn when she heard the brush clank on the floor. "What is it?" she mouthed. Kathryn shook her head slightly, staring wide-eyed at Cleon. He looked uncomfortable.  
  
Kathryn straightened her shoulders and curtsied to Cleon. "May I be of assistance to you Sir Cleon?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I just thought, since we didn't really have a chance to talk much earlier that maybe we could. . .urm. . .go riding tonight. Talk?" He cleared his throat.  
  
Kathryn forced a smile. Anyone could see that he did not want to get to know her better. Kathryn understood but was still a little hurt. "Of course. If you will wait, I will put on the proper garments," she said looking down at her fancy ball gown.  
  
"Of course," Cleon said bowing slightly. He turned and walked out the door.  
  
As the door closed Kathryn sat down again and held her head in her hands. "What is it?" Fae asked again.  
  
Kathryn bit her lip. "/That's/ the one who's in love with Kel!" she whispered, frantic. "No wonder she was so. . .aloof tonight! She probably hates me."  
  
Fae didn't know what to say, so instead she said, "Well. . .let's get you out of that dress and get you into some /real/ clothes."  
  
A few minutes later Kathryn walked out of her rooms wearing a tunic and breeches. She jumped when she saw Cleon standing a few feet away from her door. He offered his arm.  
  
"I thought you'd be waiting in the stables," she confessed.  
  
"Mother-and Lord Wyldon, my old training master, for that matter- always taught me never to let a lady walk by herself."  
  
"Thank you, that's kind. Especially since I'm not sure how to get to the stables. . ."  
  
Cleon stuck his nose in the air, like a hound on the hunt and said, "Just follow your nose!" Kathryn laughed. She had just remembered how he used to make the young children laugh at his father's funeral.  
  
As they rode they discussed the war with Scanra. Cleon was shocked to learn how much she knew about it. Far more than a normal noble woman should know. She confessed to him her desire to join the Queen's Ladies and how her best friend Fae wanted to be in the Queen's Riders, but wouldn't leave Kathryn on her own. "She thinks I can't take care of myself. She's two years older than me, but the way she treats me you'd think she's twenty yeas older and my mother. I love her though. I'm glad she won't desert me. She's the best friend I ever had.now that I think of it, the /only/ friend I've ever had."  
  
Cleon snorted. "I doubt that," he said.  
  
"No, really!" Kathryn protested. "I never was very popular at with the Daughters. But I don't really mind."  
  
The conversation somehow lingered to Kel. "She and I are good friends," was all Cleon would say. As much as Kathryn wanted to, she didn't press him.  
  
Soon they made their way back to the palace and Cleon walked Kathryn back to her rooms. "Good night, Kathryn," he said, bowing.  
  
"Good night," she said in reply and went into her rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel had stopped crying but she couldn't fall asleep. She was watching her fire die when there was another knock on her door. /If it's Neal again. . ./ she thought angrily and she got up to open the door. She was relieved to see Cleon standing in the hallway. She let him in. "Well," she said slowly as she locked her door again. "What's she like?" When Cleon looked sharply at her she said, "Neal came in earlier to tell me you went riding or something with Lady Kathryn. What's she like?" she asked again.  
  
Cleon looked straight into Kel's eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to say that she's a hag and a bitch and I hate her. . .but I can't. She's perfectly nice." Kel looked at the floor. Cleon touched her chin and made her look at him. "But you know what Kel? She's not you," he said softly. He kissed her warmly. "I love /you/ Kel." Kel started to get teary again. (A/N: I know, it's cheesy. . .sue me!) "Don't say that," she pleaded. "It'll just make it harder."  
  
He kissed her again, more passionate this time. His kisses moved to her neck. She started to unlace her bodice. She backed up to lie down on her bed. Cleon joined her. Soon she had his shirt and tunic off. "I love you, too, Cleon," she whispered as they began to make love. (A/N: whoa. . .but it's sweet isn't it? oh, and I don't write lemons. . .yet. I figure, if I'm too young to *supposed* to be reading them, I shouldn't write them yet, right? hehehe) She knew he heard her because he smiled and kissed her long and hard.  
  
Hours later, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A/N: ok! Please review! (nicely! No flames pretty please!) like I said, I may be a while before I get the next chapter up. . .please be patient! Much thanks and love to you all! 


	5. Chapter'o'Fluff

Everything's Okay In the End Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: YES! THEY ARE MINE! I AM TAMORA PIERCE!!!! THEY ARE ALLLLLLLL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crazy laughter* ahem. . .i mean. . .  
  
A/N: Not much in this chapter. . .it takes place over a month and a half, next chapter will be the half month preparing for the wedding and chapter 7 will probably be the last and the wedding. So this is really just a chapter to take up time and lots of fluff! Yay! Hehehe. Okay, I'll stop now so you can read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Kel woke at her usual early hour, her head was on Cleon's shoulder. She remember what they did last night and smiled. She looked around her room: all their clothes were scattered around. She kissed Cleon's cheek and gently got out of bed so she wouldn't wake him.  
  
She put on an old pair of breeches and a shirt and started to pick up her things from last night. She placed Cleon's clothes on a chair and got her glaive down to start her morning work out.  
  
She was tired but did one of her most complex pattern dances to loosen her muscles. She finished in an elegant flourish. She squeaked when she saw Cleon sitting up in bed. How long had he been watching? He was smiling at her.  
  
"As always, my sweet," he started, "that was amazing." She smiled at him and walked over to play with his rumpled red curls.  
  
"Why thank you, love," she said quietly. He pulled her down so she was sitting next to him on the bed and kissed her warmly. What Kel wouldn't give to stay in this moment for the rest of her life. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other. (They did have to breathe after all.)  
  
Cleon gently stroked her cheek. Kel smiled at him again. "You should get dressed," she told him. He kissed her again, then climbed out of bed and got dressed. He went to his room quickly (people would wonder why he was still wearing his clothes from the ball the night before) and changed into everyday clothes. He and Kel spent the day together.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that month, Cleon still spent most of his time with Kel, hardly ever spending time alone with Kathryn.  
  
One day, Kel and Cleon were walking through the gardens, talking and laughing, and getting very close. (And being very careless about looking before they kissed.) Cleon held her waist tightly while Kel's arms were around his next, her fingers dancing in his hair. They were kissing softly, when they heard someone coming. They jumped apart only to see Neal approaching. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.  
  
He sighed. "You two should be a bit more careful with the public displays of affection," he teased. Kel blushed. Neal stopped grinning. "Seriously, though, you guys. I could have been anyone. I could have been Kathryn, or her friend Fae. Cleon, did you know you're mother arrived at court this morning? I might have been your mother. Imagine her joy to see her son snogging the Lady Knight of Tortall when he's betrothed."  
  
Cleon looked at his feet, ashamed of himself. Kel knew how much honor meant to him. /So why are we doing this?/ she asked herself. /We both know it won't last. And Neal's right, if we get caught, we'll both be ruined./  
  
Neal gripped both their shoulders in a silent apology and left them once again.  
  
"He's right," Kel said softly. "We have to end it, Cleon."  
  
Cleon stared at her for a minuet. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I can." He stroked Kel's hair. "Curse it all, Kel! I love you so much! I want to be with you. I don't mean marriage. We have our whole lives for that-"  
  
"No, Cleon. We don't. You have to marry Kathryn in a month and a half." Kel's eyes shown with unshed tears.  
  
Cleon sighed and pulled her in a tight hug. Kel wasn't sure how long they stayed there in each others arms, but she didn't care. Especially since no one saw them.  
  
* * *  
  
So not to arouse suspicion, and to get to know his betrothed better, Cleon spent must of his days with Kathryn, but all of his nights with Kel. Many of their friends who had suspicions they were together when they were squires, didn't seem to think so anymore. Only Neal knew better. (His room was between Kel's and Cleon's. Whatever room they spent the night in he could hear them. . .unfortunately. He couldn't look either of them in the eye for days.)  
  
Cleon and Kathryn became good friends. That's it. Cleon felt nothing for her. Sure, she's was pretty. Kind. Rich to boot. /But she wasn't Kel!/ Kathryn felt similar toward Cleon.  
  
"There's nothing there, Fae," Kathryn confessed to her friend one evening after an afternoon with Cleon. "Is there something wrong with me? I know I'm going to marry him. Eventually have children. And he's really nice. And funny. And handsome. So why do I only see him as a friend?"  
  
Fae smiled ironically at the younger woman. "Well, it could be because you're young. Or because you know you /have/ to marry him. Or maybe because you know he's in love with a certain lady knight of Tortall. Or even because of your own Knight In Shining Armor, Mister Faleron of Kings Reach?" She raised her eyebrows innocently.  
  
Kathryn blushed furiously and bit her lip. She /did/ really like Faleron. (or Fal as he had insisted she call him) Kathryn knew it was wrong, as she was betrothed, but she had somewhat of a large crush on Fal. And she liked Kel. She respected her. (She was also a little afraid of her. She was a knight for the Goddess's sake!) And Kathryn had to marry the man Kel was in love with. She looked up at Fae and nodded. "That's it," she said sadly. "They are in love and I'm the big bad bitch that pulls them apart." (She conveniently forgot to mention that she too was for someone else.)  
  
"Hey! That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Fae said. "You don't /want/ to end it for them, but you have to. It's your duty. It's /his/ duty, and he knows it. You aren't a bitch," she hugged Kathryn around the shoulders.  
  
"Duty. . ." Kathryn said under her breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Before anyone realized it, the wedding was two weeks away. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah I know. Short. Sucky. Pleh. Like I said, this was a chapter to take up time. The next chapter might not be much more interesting. *shrug* and it probably won't be up for a while. So anyway, please review, if only to say this chapter blows. Ta. 


	6. Getting Caught

Everything's Okay In the End Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: it's too late to make a witty remark. . .the only characters that are mine are Kathryn and Fae.  
  
A/N: two weeks before the wedding. Preparations. Decorations. Lots of fluff. This will not be a happy chapter. Not a very happy one anyway. Probably not that long either. Yeah, I know I should work on The Child (my other fic) but I figure, this one's shorter so I'll just finish it quick as possible (while still making it worth reading) so I can spend more time on The Child without this one leaking in and out of my head. K? okay. Oh, and replying to a few of my reviews: Keita: no, that's my other story. *evil laughter* Squire Kali: hehehehe! Hey, when all else fails, bring in Faleron! lol purple_eyez04: lol! Okay, I'm replying! And you'll just have to wait to see what happens. . .*laughs evilly again* Everyone Else: thank you sooooo much for replying! I'm so happy you all like this story! It's only my second major fan-fic and my first Tammy fic, so I'm just tickled pink that you like it! and if I have spoiled anything for Lady Knight for anyone, I am terribly sorry! (though, that might be my other story. . .) Now! Chapter 6!  
  
"No!" Fae shouted once again.  
  
"Fae, /please!/ You know I can't sew!" Kathryn pleaded.  
  
"I can /mend/ things! I can't make a /wedding dress/ from scratch!" Fae looked horrified at the very thought of trying.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd like to, I can't wear a dinner gown, or breeches for my wedding! I need /someone/ to make me a dress, and you are the only person I trust with my clothes! You /have/ to do it!"  
  
Fae was about to argue, when there was a knock on the door. She snarled and stomped to answer the door. She grinned to herself when she saw who it was. "Oh hi. . .come on in."  
  
A handsome man with dark hair walked into the room looking embarrassed at Fae. He grinned at Kathryn and she smiled back to him.  
  
Fae winked at Kathryn over Faleron's shoulder and said, "Oh gee, Kathryn, I forgot! I have to pick up some stuff in the city. Will you be alright on your own for an hour or so?" She didn't even wait for an answer, just winked again and stepped out of the room.  
  
As the door closed, Kathryn ran up and threw her arms around Fal's neck. He hugged her so tightly she was afraid she might pop. "Fal, sweety," she gasped, "I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh gods!" Faleron immediately let go. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kathryn was laughing. "I'm fine!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek, but he turned his head to catch her lips with his. He had only recently begun to kiss her mouth, and it sent a chill up her spine every time he did. Even though she had nothing to compare it to, she thought he was the best kisser in the world.  
  
When they pulled away from each other, Kathryn asked, "Did you need something?"  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to see you," Faleron said. Kathryn blushed. "Why were you and Fae shouting?" asked Faleron.  
  
"Oh, I just need to find someone to make my. . .dress." She didn't like discussing the wedding with Faleron, but he knew what the dress was for.  
  
"Well," he started, "as much as I want to boycott this little event, I know a good dress shop in town. It's run by a woman named Lalasa. She's real nice and will make a dress for you to make you look like a goddess. Not that would be too hard," he grinned at her as she blushed again.  
  
They talked for a half an hour when Fae came back. Faleron, always the shy gentleman, was too embarrassed to kiss Kathryn goodbye as he left, so instead he bowed and blew her a kiss when Fae's back was turned. Kathryn smiled at him and waved but it wasn't something was different about the room once he left.  
  
After a moment Fae said, "I think I found a place in the city that will make you a wedding dress."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Fae, but Fal already told me about a little shop run by-"  
  
"Lalasa?" Fae finished for her. "Yes, that's the one I'm talking about too. I was talking to her for a little while. A bit shy and quiet, but she's nice, and she sews like no tomorrow. She makes the Queen's clothes; and her "everyday" gowns? They're more beautiful than your finest ball gown." Kathryn's mouth dropped. Fae hid a grin under her hand. "She already gave me an estimate on the price. It shouldn't be too hard. I gave her your measurements and she said she'd start working on the dress this afternoon. And tomorrow evening you have to go in for your first fitting."  
  
"/Already?!/" Kathryn gasped. "But you just said she's starting it today! How could it be ready for fitting /tomorrow??/"  
  
Fae grinned again. "I told you: she's good. She said she doesn't have any big projects due, at least not ones her staff can't see to, and that she'd be more than happy to start."  
  
"What material is she using?"  
  
"She wouldn't tell me. . .I just gave her your measurements, then described you to her, and she said she'd make the perfect thing for you. We'll find out tomorrow; don't look so impatient! I thought you were dreading this wedding anyway?"  
  
Kathryn blushed. "I suppose it must be a girl thing. All little girls long for the wedding, start to plan it when they are five, can't wait to see their dress, and the decorations. It just never really occurred to me that I wouldn't choose the man that I married. Until I was about seven that is."  
  
Fae didn't know what to say to this, so she said nothing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two lovers were stealing a kiss in a dark corner. It was almost as if they were afraid that if their lips left each other, the world would stop spinning and implode on itself. The man's hand sneaked it's way up the woman's tunic, making her giggle. His hand played across her stomach, tickling her ribs.  
  
"Cleon, stop, that tickles!" Kel whispered, trying not to laugh. He just kissed her again. Kel kissed him back with all the love that burned inside her for him. Their tongues danced and played in each other's mouths, absorbing all the tastes. Kel ran her fingers through Cleon's stubborn red curls. Oh, how silky they felt!  
  
"Ahem!!" someone growled behind them.  
  
Kel and Cleon whipped away from each other to face a particularly angry- looking woman.  
  
"Mother!" Cleon gasped.  
  
  
  
A/N: mwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! *feels so evil* you hate me don't you? *smiles sweetly*  
  
okay, I changed my mind as I wrote this. There is gonna be at least 3 more chapters, not just one more. Next one, we deal with Mother. Next one, more preparations, probably, then the wedding. Or, I may combine dealing with Mother and preparations into one chapter, I haven't decided yet. It depends on what I write, and when I write it. I will *try* with all my might to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, because I know how horrid cliff hangers are. But just keep your fingers crossed they my teachers decide to be kind and give me minimal amounts of homework. Anyway, please review, because otherwise I'll think that you all hate me and won't want to finish, when in reality, you love me and want me to continue, but you were just to lazy to click a button and type a few kind words and put me in a false since of insecurity. (am I making since?) so just review. And if someone could tell me how to do italics I'd really appreciate it! I tried doing what ff.n says, but it doesn't work. I think I'm doing it wrong. . .any help that's given, I will thank you in my beginning note! (a *really* big honor, I know. . .) I think that's all! Ta! 


	7. Dealing with Mother and The Dress

**Everything's Okay in the End**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: dude…if you think the characters are mine…you'd be right, but only if you were thinking of Kathryn and Fae**

A/N: *ducks sharp and/or heavy objects being chucked at her head* I KNOW I'm late!! REALLY late! But it's your fault! Yes, that's right! I told you to keep your fingers crossed that I would get very little homework but apparently, not enough of you did because I got a metric butt-load of homework! Anyway, this chapter we will be dealing with Cleon's mother…i'm going to try to make her as small of a bitch as I can but…i'm making no promises. I MIGHT put in some more wedding preparations depending on how long it takes to get through the Mother Mess…anyway, I'm gonna start now before you all kill me.

"Mother!" Cleon gasped.

The color vanished from Kel's face. _Oh gods…_ she thought. She tried desperately to straiten her shirt and tunic, but it didn't matter; Cleon's mother had surly seen him fondling her.

Daphnia of Kennan was purple with rage. What exactly was her son doing with this…this…this female?! And what was she doing in men's clothes? Then she realized. This was the girl. The Lady Knight. The one Cleon had been talking about for years now. Well it was going to stop…now.

Daphnia glared down on her son. Even though he was a good two heads taller than she, he seemed to shrink to the size of a toddler under her cold gaze. 

"Cleon," she said ever coldly, "we have some things to discuss. Come with me." Without a word or second glace at Kel, Daphnia turned on her heal heading back to her suit in the castle. She didn't even have to look back to make sure her son was following. He wouldn't dare not to. As if to prove her point, Cleon came jogging up next to her.

"Mother, I—" Cleon started hurriedly.

"We will talk in my rooms," Daphnia said sharply. 

When they reached Daphnia's sweet, Cleon opened the door for her and let her in.            When he turned around from closing it, Daphnia slapped her son lightly across the face. 

"What were you thinking?" she hissed.

Cleon couldn't meet his angry mother's eyes. Instead, he stared at the leg of her bed. "I…" Cleon started.

But Daphnia interrupted him again. "Do you _want_ Kennan to starve? Your fraternizing with that woman will do just that! Think about what would happen had you been seen? The wedding to Kathryn would be called off and in a matter of years Kennan would cease to exist! Because _you_ are selfish and decided that you wanted your cake and would eat it too!"

They stood in silence for a few minuets when finally Daphnia asked, "What's so special about her? And what's wrong with Kathryn?"

Silence.

And then, "I don't love Kathryn," Cleon said quietly, but firmly.

Daphnia snorted as though she thought Cleon was joking. "And you love this, this knight woman?" She seemed to find this amusing.

Now Cleon did look at his mother. Straight in the eye. "Yes. I love her with every fiber of my being." His tone made his mother stop giggling.

After another moment of awkward silence between mother and son, Daphnia finally said, "Well, Cleon, I am sorry. But it has to end. Like it or not, you _are _marrying Kathryn in two weeks. It will be hard, but it's for the best for Kennan. No more dallying with the Lady Knight."

Before she could say another word Cleon stormed out of the room heading to the practice courts. He needed to hit something.

*~*~*

Kathryn and Fae were riding into the city for Kathryn's first fitting for her wedding dress. Half of her was excited—the half that was controlled by estrogen. The little girl part of her that couldn't wait for her wedding. Her brain controlled the other half. This was the half that did not want anything to do with this "blessed" event. No matter how pretty the dress was.

When they reached Lalasa's Dress Shop, a pretty, slightly plump woman with dark hair greeted them. "Hello Fae!" she called smiling to them. As they dismounted she curtsied. "You must be Lady Kathryn?" she asked. Kathryn nodded. Lalasa seemed very nice, but she was making the thing that all but sealed the deal on her marriage to Cleon. "Please, come inside," Lalasa invited. "Fae, I'll take you to the dress, Lady Kathryn? This is my good friend and assistant, Tian. Tian, please show Lady Kathryn to the dressing room and get her ready for the fitting." Tian nodded and led Kathryn in the opposite direction from where Lalasa and Fae were going. 

            Tian led Kathryn to a small, closed off room with no windows. (Doubtless so young men couldn't peak at naked women changing clothes.) "I think you will like your dress…to say the lease." Tian said smiling. Kathryn also smiled, but it was hard in coming. Kathryn was beginning to hate everything connected to this wedding. Tian helped her unlace her corset as Lalasa and Fae strode in. Fae was holding a bad that obviously held Kathryn's wedding dress, and was grinning like a fool. With the added help of Lalasa and Fae, Tian was able to undress Kathryn quickly.

            "You should close your eyes while we get this on!" Fae said excitedly. Kathryn rolled her eyes, but closed them tightly, while several sets of fingers pulled, and tied, and tightened all around her. With one final pull, Fae announced, "Open your eyes!"

            Kathryn slowly opened them and turned to face the mirror. _Oh my…_ she thought.

            The dress was incredible. More than incredible. It was something she expected a princess to wear, not an heiress! The under dress was simple—smooth, with no patterns or designs, and made of quite possibly the softest silk ever to grace a woman's skin. The sleeves were long, and tight and came to a point on the top of her hand.

            But it was the outer dress that made Kathryn (and the others) speechless. It was velvet with fig leaves imprinted all over it, on one long vine. The square neckline came down just low enough that was stylish, but not flaunting. The sleeves—also long—were loose and made a bell shape, ending at Kathryn's knuckles. The skirt came up in a V at the bottom up to her waist, so you see some of the under dress. 

The dress showed her curves and flattered her skin tone. (Which was very pale) and the petticoats were just the right amount—not too many, but noticeable.

While Kathryn was surveying herself in the mirror and taking it all in, Lalasa placed a white sheer cloth over her head, and placed a small tiara on top to hold it in place. The veil. 

"I'll need to take it up some, it's a bit long," Lalasa was saying. "But other than that, I think it fits very nicely. Do you agree, Lady Kathryn?"

Kathryn nodded slowly, still gazing at her reflection. "Yes, thank you, Lalasa. It fits perfectly."

*~*~*

Cleon danced around the empty practice room, striking the air with his fist or foot. He pulled a dagger out of his boot and hurled it at he wall near the door—which had just opened to admit Neal. Cleon's dagger was a mere seven inches away from Neal's head.

            "Should I come back later, then?" Neal said jokingly, but with a bit of fear in his eyes.

            Cleon sighed and shook his head. "No, no. Come on in." 

            Neal pulled the dagger out of the wall with a slight grunt and brought it back to Cleon. "Are you feeling okay, Cleon?"

            Cleon was wearing an ironic smile. "We should have listened to you," he said simply. When Neal raised an eyebrow, Cleon continued, "My mother saw Kel and I…urm…together. Not like that!" he exclaimed, for Neal had misunderstood and thought that Cleon meant his mother had seen them making love. "She just saw us kissing in the hallway. She's…making us end it. I was just really angry with her and came here to blow off some steam. I haven't talked to Kel about it yet."

            "Oh…Well, I _am _sorry Cleon…but I hate to say I told you so…" Neal balked under Cleon's glare, but Cleon didn't do anything. He just clutched Neal's shoulder (maybe a bit more tightly than normal) and walked out of the practice courts.

**A/N: blech! I HATE this chapter! Especially this ending! Yuck yuck yuck!!!  But I have to end it and I REALLY need to get a new chapter up before people start coming after me to lynch me. o.O  anyway, I hope you guys are as disgusted with this chapter as I am. And I'm _really_ sorry it's taken me so long to get up, but along with a butt load of homework, I've also had a serious case or writers block :( so…don't be expecting a new chapter any time soon. Like SOON soon. Maybe not as long as it's taken this one, but who knows? I'm really just trying to take up time till the wedding because I DO know what'll happen then. So, be aware of fluff in upcoming chapters!!! :P**


	8. Wedding

Everything's Okay in the End

**Chapter  Eight**

**Wedding**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Kathryn and Fae who are mine. I'm making no money off this. (Who would pay me for this…thing?)

**A/N: Hmmm…This feels odd. I haven't written anything for this story for almost a year. o.O;; But I figured I should finish it—I'm so close to the end. In fact, this is the last chapter. No idea how long it'll be. Hope everyone enjoys! Oh yes, one last thing, as I can't remember what Tammy said Tortallan weddings are like (no, never mentioned in a book) this is going to be the "classic wedding" as I call it. Complete with the "Whoever thinks these two should not be married…" bit. Onward!**

            Cleon and Kel spent one last night together. They had talked about their situation that evening and agreed, no matter how terrible, and hard it was to admit it, that no good would come of their relationship. They would make love for one more night, and then, the days preceding the wedding avoid being near the other, as it would be too hard not to hold them.

            Cleon spent most of his time in the practice courts, training his frustration and sorrow out. Kel shut out most people, and spent most of _her_ time on the jousting lanes, and with her horses Peachblossom and Hoshi.

            Kathryn, on the other hand, spent as much time as possible with Fal. They both knew that carrying on as they were would only make it more difficult after the wedding, but they thought it was worth it. No one knew of their affair except Fae, anyway.

Four days before the wedding, Daphnia arranged a special brunch with her son and Kathryn.

            "You look absolutely lovely today, Kathryn. What a nice shade of lip paint, it suits you so well," Daphnia said while waiting for Cleon to arrive.

            Kathryn blushed. She wasn't wearing lip paint—before she came she had been kissing Fal under an apple tree a little way from the castle. Her lips were obviously more red and swollen than she had thought. "Thank very much Lady Daphnia," she mumbled.

            "Oh, honestly, we're nearly family! Please call me Daphnia."

            Kathryn smiled as Cleon came into the room, flushed in the face from running. Daphnia eyed her son with curiosity. "You're late, young man. But surly you have a good reason?" she said taking a sip from her tea.

            "I lost track of time in the practice courts," Cleon muttered. He kissed him mother on the cheek, then kissed Kathryn's hand and took his seat.

            "Well," Daphnia started, "since you are both here now, I will take my leave." She stood up and took no notice of the shocked look the two young people at the table were giving her.

            "What do you mean, Mother? Where are you going? Why?" Cleon looked slightly panicked.

            "Oh, honestly dear. You two never spend any time together. You hardly even know each other. I wanted to get you two together so you could talk. Have fun!" And before either Kathryn or Cleon could say a word, the door had closed, and they were alone in the little room that had been put together for their brunch.

            "Well," Kathryn said somewhat breathlessly.

            "So…" Cleon started. "Er…How are you today?"

            "I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" Kathryn replied. It went like that for sometime. The two of them being painfully polite and shy.

            After a particularly unbearable silence Kathryn threw her hands up and huffed, "This is ridiculous! Listen, I _know_ you don't want to marry me, and to be perfectly frank, I'm not looking forward to being your wife, either. There, it's out, now let's talk."

            Cleon gaped at her. He collected himself and said, "Well, alright. No, I do not want to marry you. Don't get me wrong, you're lovely, and nice, and very pleasant to be with…but…"

            "_But,_ you're in love with Sir Keladry," Kathryn finished quietly. Cleon looked up sharply, and she smiled slightly. "I saw you two together at the ball when I first came. I'm sorry I'm the reason you can't be with her."

            Cleon sighed. "It isn't your fault. I could be marrying any of my mother's rich friends' daughters." They fell silent again. Then, Cleon asked, "Just out of curiosity, for what reason do you have that you don't want to marry me? Not that I mind!" he added quickly.

            Kathryn laughed at first. "Oh, different things. There's the fact that I knew before we went riding that night that you were with someone else. And I hated knowing I was coming between two people in love. And," Kathryn began to blush, "there is the fact that I have grown somewhat…fond of another knight during my stay here." Cleon started to chuckle. "Not to mention that you're just too tall for me. It hurts my neck to speak to you when we are standing." Cleon laughed out right at this, until Kathryn continued, "I hate to think of how uncomfortable we will be when it comes time to make children."

            At this comment, Cleon chocked on his laugh and turned white. He'd never heard a noble woman speak like that before. Not to mention the very thought of being with someone other than Kel like that hurt his heart.

            Kathryn smirked at him. "What? Think high-class girls don't think about that?"

            Cleon took a long gulp of water. "No, that's not it…you just…Startled me." He decided to change the subject. "So, who is this lucky knight who as caught your affection?" Kathryn blushed again and mumbled something. "Sorry? Didn't catch that name," Cleon teased.

            "Sir Faleron," Kathryn said a bit louder.

            "Ahh! That explains why he shoots me dirty looks at dinner sometimes. Does anyone know?"

"I believe Sir Neal saw us holding hands under the dinner table one night," she said blushing still, but grinning.

After a moment Cleon sighed. "I'm sorry Kathryn. I wish I knew a way out of this mess."

            "As do I," she said softly. After a moment of silence she stood up. "Well, I think I will go back to my rooms. I'm due to meet Lalasa the dress maker soon, for my last fitting." Cleon stood as well and bowed as she curtsied, and held the door open for her. He headed back to the practice courts again.

*~*~*

"Come away with me," Fal said between kisses. "You don't have to marry him. Stay with me. Please."

            "You know I want to, love," Kathryn said holding tightly to him. She never wanted this moment to end. In twelve hours she would have to marry Cleon. And no matter how appealing the idea of running away with Fal was, she had her duty to her family. "But I can't…I have to stay. I'm so sorry!" She kissed him with all she was worth. "I'm sorry, I don't want to, but I must," she moaned wiping away a tear. 

            Fal kissed her and whispered, "I know…" He held her for Goddess knows how long, but it didn't matter. The next few hours were theirs.

"I can't go through with it, Fae!" Kathryn exclaimed. She was supposed to be getting ready. The wedding would be held in an hour in the Great Hall. King Jonathan had agreed to hold the wedding in the castle, and marry one of his best knights.

            "Of course you can! Sweet, I know you don't want to. I know _he _doesn't want to, but you have to, and you will! Every thing will be fine." Fae hugged her hysteric friend. "Everything will be okay in the end."

            Kathryn said nothing. Only held still while Fae fussed with her hair and face paint, and helped her into her dress. Before she was ready, it was time for Kathryn to make her way downstairs.

Kel decided not to get too dressed up for the occasion. As a matter of fact, it took much persuasion from Neal to get her to agree to attend the wedding at all. As she ran a comb threw her hair, there was a knock on her door.

            "Hullo," Neal said, standing in the doorway. "Are you nearly ready?" he said sympathetically. Only someone like Neal, who had known Kel for so long could tell how distressed she was. Anyone else wouldn't be able to even begin to guess how she was feeling.

            "Nearly," Kel replied. She brushed her hair (now cut to it's normal length of just below her earlobes) a bit more and let Neal lead her down to the Great Hall.

            As the only family Cleon had was his mother, Kel, Neal and several of their friends sat in the very front. Kel kept her eyes on the floor, and avoided eye contact with anyone. Especially Cleon, who was looking particularly handsome in his best clothes, standing almost directly in front of her. He stood to the right of an alter, that King Jonathan would stand behind.

            Suddenly, every head in the room turned to the back doors. Except Kel's. There stood Kathryn, looking stunning in her silk and velvet white dress, holding a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers. She slowly began to march down the aisle towards King Jonathan and Cleon.

            Kel was still examining the floor.

            "Kel, are you alright?" Owen asked. He was sitting behind her, and leaned forward to whisper his concerns. "You don't look so well."

            Kel only shook her head slightly. Neal looked back at Owen and gestured with his head at Cleon. Owen nodded sadly, and leaned back in his seat to listen to King Jonathan.

            Neal glanced at his best friend in the seat next to him. She was twisting her hands in her lap, when a drop of water fell on them. That was when he noticed she was crying. He made a decision then.

            "If anyone thinks that these two people," Jonathan boomed to the crowd, "should not be joined in matrimony, please, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

            Neal stood immediately. "Me. I object. They shouldn't be married!"

            There was a stunned silence throughout the hall. Kel finally looked up to gawk at Neal. Everyone's eyes were on him. Daphnia of Kennan was starting to turn purple with anger, Kathryn and Cleon just gaped at him, and Jonathan blinked.

            Suddenly, Owen stood up as well. "I have to agree with Neal. I object as well."

            "As do I," Faleron said, standing up. Kel seemed too shocked to take in what was going on.

            "Me too," said Kathryn and Cleon simultaneously. Jonathan's mouth twitched, as though he were trying not to smile.

            "Well," said the king, "I assume you all have a reason as to why?"

            Neal spoke first. "Yes Your Highness. You see, this marriage would never last. Both of the participants are in love with other people."

            The king was silent too long, and Daphnia jumped from her seat, fuming. "It doesn't matter! That is common, and unavoidable in marriages such as these!" She stalked to Cleon and spoke quietly, so only he, and Kathryn could hear, "We _need_ the money from this marriage son! Kennan will cease to be if you don't do your duty!"

            "Lady Daphnia," Kathryn said quietly, "if it is money you need, I will have no problem getting it to you. I know my mother will not mind. Please! Sir Neal speaks the truth; if this marriage proceeds, we will both be miserable!"

            There was chatter in the audience. No one knew what was going on. Danelle, Kathryn's mother, joined the group at the alter soon enough to hear what the problem was. She touched her childhood friend on the arm, "Daphnia, I understand you, but we shouldn't force them. I will be more than happy to provide the money you would get out of this joining, without actually joining them."

            Daphnia, still angry, looked at the faces watching her. Danelle's was sympathetic, and understanding, Kathryn's and Cleon's were pleading, and King Jonathan looked as though he were trying very hard not to laugh. It seemed she was outnumbered, and would not get her way. She let out a deep breath, nodded, and without a word, turned and left the hall. 

            Kel finally locked eyes with Cleon. He smiled at her as King Jonathan boomed to the audience, "This wedding is off! But please help yourselves to the refreshments in the next room!" He finally let himself laugh. As the hall cleared out he said to the bride and groom, "Well, this has certainly been fun!" and he too left.

            Kathryn rushed into Fal's arms and they whispered sweet nothings to each other in between kisses. Kel and Cleon had no stopped looked into each other eyes. Cleon finally strode toward her, pulled her up and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist and held each other. They kissed as though the world would end of they stopped.

            Kathryn looked away from Fal to watch her new friend and his love share their passionate embrace. _"Fae was right,"_ she thought. _"Everything's okay in the end."_

**Fin.**

**A/N: I finally finished! Well…that was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, it's terribly unlikely for things to happen that way, especially in this time period. But…Let's just think that Danelle is before her time, and wants her daughter to marry for love not money, and Daphnia is just…dumb. :p I'd appreciate feedback! Maybe now I'll continue "The Child"…Hmmmm…The world is full of possibilities! **


End file.
